Slender Man VS Nightmarionne
Slender Man VS Nightmarionne 'is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man. Description ''The Slender Man Mythos VS Five Nights at Freddy's! Horrifying child-stalking indie abominations in black and white are 2spooky4me! Who will grab the win? Interlude '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle Slender Woods A flashlight trembled in shaking hands. Beads of sweat had appeared on the child's forehead and streams of tears had stained both of his cheeks. His teeth wouldn't stop chattering, as though he was standing on a frozen lake barefoot. These were quite justified, considering the lucky escape from the monster that had attempted to end his life on the spot in his own house. But now he was lost in this strange forest, at midnight, with it ''still on his tracks, having not given up until it had it's hands stained red with his blood. Oh, how he wanted his parents so badly so they could help him out with this... if only that ''bastard ''didn't kill them! The child found himself loathing this creature, and fear had been replaced with vengeance. The deaths of his family would not go unpunished. It was going to suffer once all of this was over, big time. Without getting killed himself, somehow. Then suddenly, he felt something flow from his nose. He placed his hand on his nostril, and when he looked at it, he saw a crimson splotch on it. It did not take him long to realize it was blood. Mild confusion filled him, but nonetheless he started tending to his bloody nose, trying to stop the bleeding to no avail, occasionally sniffling. But the blood wouldn't be stopped that easily, and it kept flowing from his nostril. Had he not focused on his nose too much, he would've noticed a tall figure in a black suit towering above him from behind. His face was completely blank with no features on it whatsoever and was as white as paper. Black tentacles protruded from his back, which them flew toward the child. They impaled him right through his spine and out of his abdomen, blood being coughed up. The '''Slender Man '''turned the child so that he was making eye contact with him. The child's vision was completely obscured by static, and then there was nothingness. His corpse fell to the ground. Slender Man's tentacles thrashed, drips of blood flying off of them. He was about to teleport away from the child's dead body, when it heard what sounded like a unwinding music box behind him. With a flash, he was now facing the source of the noise, and the being in front of him placed both hands over it's face, an obvious sign it was resisting his Slender Stare. While he could barely make out the figure's face, he could clearly see that it possessed a very thin, black body, which resembled a human skeleton. It's limbs were made out of thick ribbons of the same material as the rest of it's body, braided together, ending in points or knots. From the ends of its short arms protruded three long, spindly, pointy fingers, each one bearing four white stripes. Its knees were set low on its body, and its feet were simply braids of material that ended in a fine point. Its torso was incredibly thin in the middle, and its upper chest appeared to have a rib cage on the outside. This horrific demon went by the name '''Nightmarionne'. Which still should've been Nightmarionette, in my opinion. Slender Man was actually quite shocked by how similar this creature resembled him... and then rage consumed him. Only he deserved to be the dreaded killer here, not some mockery of his image. Someone else had just made his hit list tonight, and Nightmarionne wasn't gonna get off it anytime soon. HERE WE GOOO! Slender Man teleported behind Nightmarionne and his tentacles wrapped around it's neck. Nightmarionne was spun around so the two were facing each other again. Still covering it's face with one of it's hands, Nightmarionne headbutted Slender Man in the face, knocking him down. Slender Man teleported away from Nightmarionne and the nightmarish animatronic lowered it's hand, allowing Slender Man to see it's face for a brief second before Nightmarionne covered it again. Jeff the Killer looked tame in comparison to... this.'' ''It was white just like Slender Man's, with small, black lips, and thick, black, vertical stripes, reaching from the bottom of the eyes to the top of the mouth painted on. Nightmarionne's mouth was open in a wide, sinister grin, revealing pointed, sharp-looking teeth, it's upper jaw revealing more teeth than the lower. Its eyes are black, save for rather small, round, white pupils shining in each socket, too small for both sockets, in fact, and appeared to be nearly-visible bloodshot. They also glowed, emanating an eerie, white light. At least Slender Man fully knew what his enemy looked now before he rid the earth of it. He wrapped his tentacles around both of Nightmarionne's legs and threw him toward a tree. He slammed it into the tree a few more times until Nightmarionne was smashed through the bark, causing the top of the tree to fall down. Nightmarionne was then thrown high in the air and crashed on the grassy ground. Nightmarione was lifted up again and thrown aside. Getting up, Nightmarionne struck Slender Man across the face with his arm, nearly knocking him to the ground. Outraged that this guy had the ''gall ''to do that to him, Slender Man elbowed Nightmarionne in the face, then whipping it with his tentacles three times. Once again, Nightmarionne covered his face so he wouldn't die from the Slender Stare, which was really angering Slender Man at this point. To put it simply, this guy was a cowardly cheater and Slender Man utterly despised it. If Nightmarionne wasn't gonna play fair, then neither was he. Using his tentacles, Slender Man pulled a tree out of the ground and whacked Nightmarionne with it. He then threw it into the air and it suddenly caught fire seemingly by complete random. Nightmarionne was extremely lucky to be able to roll out of the way in time. The grass was soon in flames and they began to spread throughout the forest at a quick pace. An evil grin would've appeared on Slender Man's face at that moment. He knew he had the advantage now, with Nightmarionne in mortal danger of a burning demise. Maybe it'd think twice before picking a fight with the wrong guy. But contrary to his beliefs, whether out of stupidity or determination to kill him, Nightmarionne rammed it's head into Slender Man's stomach as it tackled the White King to the ground, likely hoping to bring his life with it's own when they were inevitably burned to their deaths. Before Slender Man could look at Nightmarionne, the Puppet's nightmare counterpart started punching Slender Man's face while straddling him to hold him down. Before it could crush Slender Man's skull with a powerful two-hand blow, the boogeyman teleported out of sight. Nightmarionne rose to it's feet while searching for it's adversary. The flames started spreading through the forest, some of it advancing toward Nightmarionne, who started backing away while looking around for Slender Man at the same time. If it could speak, it would shouting loudly for that faceless freak to come out of his hiding spot and fight it like a man. Slender Man would come out, alright. With a nasty surprise. Nightmarionne kept backing up from the monstrous flames, still searching for the Operator's cousin so this fight would continue. Slender Man waited with patience a few meters behind him for the right moment to pounce. Getting closer... Almost there... Almost there... Nightmarionne bumped into something. He turned around. NOW! Slender Man's tentacles quickly did their work, pinning Nightmarionne's arms to it's sides. All Nightmarionne could do was look at that pale, blank face as the Slender Stare was fully unleashed upon him with no way to escape it's wrath. Then there was static. Nothingness followed. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Creepy' themed DBX Fights Category:Indie themed DBX Fights Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:'Creepypastas VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Male vs Genderless DBXs Category:'The Slender Man Mythos VS Five Nights at Freddy's' themed DBXs